


Deepest Fear

by Aryniya



Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor helps Charlie after a nightmare in his own way, Charlastor Week, Charlastor Week 2021, Charlastor Week 2021 Day 3: Nightmare/Dream, Day 3: Nightmare/Dream, Gen, no one really double-dies, warnings apply to nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryniya/pseuds/Aryniya
Summary: In the dead of the night our deepest fears come out to play.  Charlie knows this well.Written for Charlastor Week 2021 Day 3: Nightmare/Dream
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198862
Kudos: 9





	Deepest Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in a fan week and coming up with titles and summaries are _hard_... and endings. I love the dynamic between Charlie and Alastor, both as presented in the pilot as well as the _potential_ dynamic. While I do like Charlastor (and other ships, really as long as the story is good and the relationship is presented well I am fairly open), I mostly Friend-ship them, and write as such in my own works. However, please feel free to interpret the story how you want. 
> 
> I do not own Hazbin Hotel.
> 
> With that, Please enjoy.

Flashes of silvery white sliced through the air, trailing bright red in their wake. Figures that came from a place of love and kindness dealt death. Pain and suffering surrounded her. The angels came and did their cruel work, laying waste to the souls who had made mistakes and had the misfortune to be in their path.

Corpses lay scattered all around, dozens, hundred of souls snuffed out. One had their head cleaved clean off, the, dead eyes staring at her in mournful accusation. Why didn’t you stop this? Another’s entrails marked their path as they crawled futilely away after having their abdominal cavity sliced clean open. Her people surrounded her, nothing but bits of gore and glowing divine metal.

Charlie was in the Hotel, gasping no no no the walls covered in red spatter, like a modern painting.

Husk pinned by his arm above the bar, half skinned, body cavity pried open and empty, internal organs tossed carelessly in a pile below.

A spear through Niffty’s large eye, leaking vitreous fluid.

Six arms and two legs all pink, sliced off, a single blade through Angel Dust’s torso like a pin on holding a specimen in an entomological collection.

Another room. Chunks of gore lay covered the room she was in, the only recognizable feature was a pink bow and some red soaked chunks of white hair.

Charlie sank to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks when a shadow hovered over her.

“I told you we’re all lost causes Charlie,” Alastor said with a wide grin.

The princess looked up at the Radio Demon, and saw behind him an Exorcist, spear poised to skewer him.

Charlie ran up between them, shooting no, but the angel swatted her aside and the blade sliced through Alastor’s chest. The Radio Demon just laughed.

As Charlie knelt beside him, trying futilely to stem the bleeding, blood trickled between his teeth from his face-covering, sickly grin.

And from around him, Charlie heard snippets of sound, as though flipping through radio frequencies.

_You have a dream—and it’s just laughable!—always been a failure—chlorinate this ceaspool—_

No no no no

~~~~~~~§§~~~~~~~~

“No!” Charlie jerked straight into a sitting position in her bed, breathing heavily, eyes darting, taking in the dark room and clean walls.

She frantically patted the bed beside her and her head whipped to the side, looking for Vaggie.

She wasn’t there.

_She was out on a trip that would take a few days. Getting supplies, running some errands, taking some time for herself._

But while part of Charlie knew that, the nightmare was still fresh in her mind, she needed reassurance, and having Vaggie missing, waking up alone did nothing to quell the terror in her heart that it hadn’t just been a manifesto on of her fears.

She lunged from her bed, tearing out of her room and into the halls. She ran looking for… something to prove that it had all been just a horrible figment.

Her frantic run was interrupted when she collided with something and fell back.

“Why, what has you racing through the halls my dear?”

Charlie looked up from her sitting position on the floor and saw that she had run into – literally – Alastor.

Tears built in her eyes and ran down her cheeks in thick streams, lips wobbling with the effort of holding back sobs.

The Radio Demon cocked his head curiously. “Charlie–”

The princess then launched herself at her partner, ignoring – or simply not remembering in the moment – his dislike of being touched, wrapping her arms tightly around hulk as she clung, weeping quietly.

Alastor had tensed under her touch, a dull hum under his skin, but Charlie was usually very good about his boundaries and he was hesitant to violently show his displeasure when it was obvious she had forgotten under serious distress.

“Personal space, Charlie,” Alastor said, voice ending up sounding like a growl through the static – even though that hadn’t exactly been his intention.

Sniffing, the princess retracted a bit, looking up at the Radio Demon with such sad eyes that also held such boundless relief that aroused his curiosity. He wondered what could make the sensitive but usually surprisingly strong princess break down like this. He had to admit that over the months they had worked together running this laughable hotel that he had become fond of the sincere little demon. Literal hell spawn wanting to redeem Sinners, even though she knew literally nothing about the Human world or what it was like to be human? Also, it was not often that Alastor was looked at with (that someone looked relieved when they encountered him).

“‘M sorry Alastor,” she mumbled, still sniffling and obviously upset.

“There there, dear,” he replied, patting her head. “No harm done.” Wrapping an arm around her he continued, “now, why don’t you tell me what had you tearing down the halls like you had an angel at your heels?” and he started to drag her with him down the hall.

In one of the sitting rooms, they sat on a couple of sofas, Charlie nursing a mug of warm milk Alastor had summoned as she recounted the grisly tale. Alastor nodded along, understanding now why she had been so distraught. And why his presence had soothed her.

“So when you saw me, it proved that your staff, resident and lover were therefore alright!”

“I was worried about you too, Al.”

Through still smiling, Alastor’s face gave a slight confused twist. “Did I not feature as a villain in your nightmare?”

“Yes and no.” Charlie responded, staring into her milk. “It wasn’t so much you being a villain as you were used to drive home my failure, because you don’t think I’ll succeed. And scorn is worse coming from people you care about… even if you already know they feel that way.”

Alastor was quiet for a moment before saying, “you know, having the expected happen is boring. The unexpected is much more entertaining.”

Charlie jerked to search Alastor’s face, the implied message clear.

“Oh, were I a betting man I wouldn’t cast my wager your way, but the delightful expressions on everyone’s faces if you did? The irreversible change to the order of thing? Why, it would be the most entertaining thing since the stock market crash of 1929! Or the Titanic sinking!”

Then the Radio Demon clicked on a radio on the side table with a wisp of his power, having it play a soft jazzy tune as he changed the subject.

“Ah, all those half filled lifeboats...”

“... I thought there weren’t enough lifeboats,” Charlie said, not necessarily wanting to talk about such a horrible disaster, but curious to learn from someone who was there.

Alastor’s smile widened. “Oh there weren’t! But poor training led to those they _did_ have being launched only half full. And two weren’t even launched at all!”

They talked for the rest of the night, distracting Charlie from her night terror until she forgot it, banished to the darkest corners of her mind. Idly, Alastor started flicking through possible charms or spells he could cast to ward off future nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these ideas or scenes may show up later in a long multi-chapter Hazbin fic I am currently writing, though it will likely be a long time before I post it. I don’t post things until I have them completed - my muse and time is fickle and I don’t want to leave people hanging waiting for who-knows-how-long if I get stuck. Plus, it makes editing in foreshadowing a lot easier when you know _exactly_ how it’s going to play out and everything leading up to it.


End file.
